1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally, but not limited to, the field of solid state devices. The instant invention discloses structures and methods for optimizing crystal lattice orientation for various applications.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,036 discloses a method of growing GaN on AlN using an optional buffer layer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,826 describes one method of achieving a crystalline layer of GaN on a non-gallium nitride substrate or undersubstrate by facet growth. U.S. 2004/0099871 discloses a method of growing GaN on silicon by forming silicon carbide on a silicon substrate. The prior art does not solve a key feature of the instant invention, namely enabling growth of a layer of, for example, silicon on a silicon substrate with a thin intervening layer wherein the top layer of silicon has a different orientation than the original layer of silicon.